One Of Us
by asp0500
Summary: [On indefinite hiatus till further notice] While Stefan can't control his urges and has gone missing, Damon only has one option in mind to save Elena. Isobel and John are out Salvatore hunting, and Katherine well what is she doing in all of this?
1. Preface

**A/N: **Hi! So this is my first ff I've ever posted. Hope you like it.

**Please leave reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

><p><strong>One of Us<strong>

**Preface **

Dear Diary,

Yesterday Damon and Stefan told me that there was tomb vampires out to get me. I don't know by who yet. They didn't tell me, but I have a good guess as to who it might be. Katherine. They probably want me dead because I look like her. And she is the reason that they are in there. Well the Salvatore brothers too.

Damon told me that he needed me to go over to the Boarding House for something today. For what I wish I knew. Though it might have something to do with the whole vampires are after me thing. Ever since a vampire showed up at the Grill and tried to kill me Damon has been very protective of me. Stefan couldn't help because well, he is still having issues with his bloodlust. He was fine one day then a few days later he was back to how he was when he was hiding it from me and Damon telling me at the Miss Mystic Falls Competition that he had a freezer in there basement full of stolen blood bags. He is now in the basement yet again. I really didn't want to do that again to him but, he tried to kill someone again so we had no choice.

Well diary its time to go over there to see how Stefan is doing, and so Damon doesn't come over here looking for me.

-Elena

I closed my diary and set it behind the picture fame. I really do need a new hiding place for that. As I turned to walk to the bathroom to get ready, I saw a shadowed figured and jumped.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries**

* * *

><p><strong>One Of Us<strong>

**Chapter 1**

"Don't do that!" I yelled at Damon.

"Do what? Come into your room like I always do." he stated with his trademark a smirk.

"Uh" I sighed. And walked into the bathroom. When I finished I walked out and stood in front of Damon.

"You couldn't wait till I got to the Boarding House to tell me what ever it was you needed me for?" I asked.

He just stared at me with the eye thing he does. Then for a split second his expression was of sorrow, confusion, and lust. Lust? Why did he-

"I was wondering what took you so long. And I was right, you were writing in that damned journal of yours. Is there anything interesting about me in there?" he asked.

I shook my head. "What I write is for me to know and for you to dot dot dot." and walked out of my room , down the stairs and out the front door to my car. Of course Damon was already there waiting for me.

The whole way there it was silent.

It wasn't a comfortable silences either. It was a very awkward and tense silences. He never even looked at me while I was driving. He just sat there staring out the windshield as if something was going to pop out of it. When I pulled on to the long drive of the Boarding House I finally broke the tense silence.

"Did you die or something? Or has it been to long since you got some?" I knew he couldn't resist a comment like that. As I suspected he couldn't. I saw a smirk come across his lips.

He shook his head. "I'm already dead. Are you offering?" He said wagging his eyebrows at me.

"Damon, I , I was just trying-" he cut me off.

"To get in my pants. I get it Elena you want me. Its okay to say it. You want the more hot non brooding brother." I shook my head, turned the car off and walked into the house. Damon flawlessly following behind me into the foyer.

When I reached the living room I turned to ask Damon a question but he was standing right there behind me. It made me jump a little.

"Damon, why must you do that. You almost gave me a heart attack." I stated. Clenching my shirt were my heart would be. He just smirked at me and walked away to get his favorite glass of bourbon.

"Damon? Why did you want me to come over here?" I asked as I was walking towards the basement to see how Stefan was.

I felt the wind rush around me and Damon was standing in front of me, glass in hand, blocking me from going any further. He looked away then not wanting to see me or my reaction to what ever he was going to say.

"I came to the conclusion that since a shit load of blood thirsty, half crazed vampires are out to kill you. I thought it to be wise if you had some sort of protection if something of that nature decided to kill you while I was not present." he finished as he turned to look at me now. What is he talking about? Me needing protection, I already have him, and there's Alaric too. Bonnie's no help, she doesn't really talk to me anymore. One of them is always with me. At school I have Alaric and every other time I have Damon. What more do I need? "Damon who else could there be? Stefan is in no shape to protect me from them. And you already follow me around like a little lost puppy dog, people are starting to ask questions."

"Elena that's not what I'm talking about. I know there is no more people to help, and I know that my brooding, uncontrollable, non hot brother down in the cellars can help. I know that Elena." he just stared at me waiting till I figured out what he was cryptically talking about. But I never answered so he continued.

"I want you to drink my blood Elena." I was in shock he just blurted it out like that. It is so wrong, I could never do that. Its gross and, and- "No! I'm not going to drink your blood Damon! No way, nuh uh. Nope aint going to happen." I was shaking my head, throwing my hands up in protest.

I turned around to walk away but Damon grabbed my wrist to stop me.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries**

* * *

><p><strong>One Of Us<strong>

**Chapter 2**

I tried to pull away but I failed. He was to strong. "Elena" he whispered. I turned to look at him, as I did he was just staring at me with those ice blue eyes of his looking in my eyes trying to get into my soul. He slowly slid his hand down my wrist to my hand. With his other hand he set down his glass of bourbon and wrapped his hand around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"Elena" he whispered again but barely audible. We were still staring into each others eyes while slowly he moved his face closer to mine. It felt like it had been years while he slowly moved closer, but really it had only been a handful of seconds. My eyes fluttered close just as soon as his lips grazed my own.

I couldn't feel his lips on mine anymore so I opened my eyes to see him staring at me. I was about to ask what that was, and why had he stopped it wasn't like him to stop like that, but his lips crashed on mine yet again. I don't know what was with me but I started to kiss him back. How could I do this to Stefan. Why was I kissing Damon? And I, I liked it. It was different from how me and Stefan were. The kiss had deepened and I slowly started to forget about Stefan and thought more about how right this felt with Damon.

I felt lost when he pulled away so it wouldn't go any farther. I opened my eyes to see his eyes closed but opened just a quick. He smiled at me. Damon actually smiled at me, and I smiled back at him. He removed his hand that was around my own and raised it to his lips.

"Damon. I, I cant do that. I'm sorry." I said realizing he wanted me to drink his blood.

He lowered his wrist slightly "Elena, it's the only way I know for sure that nothing is going to happen to you. Please Elena." I shook my head at him.

"Stefan told me about the blood bond that goes with a human drinking a vampires blood. I cant do that to Stefan. I'm sorry. If something like that did happen then I know that-" He cut me off.

"No! Don't say that it will go away because your dead. That's why I'm doing this so you don't die. We don't want a dead girlfriend." "I hate to say this" he mumbled.

"But I know Stefan would rather have a vampire girlfriend who cares about him than having none." he finished putting his wrist back up to his lips. I started to back away then, I didn't get very far only a couple of feet then I hit the wall. My back right up against it.

His eyes glazed over in red, then the blackish and blue veins surrounded his eyes and his fangs extended. He smiled at me then bit his wrist, extending his wrist to me dripping with his blood. With the other hand he replaced it back around my waist and held out the bloody wrist to me. I looked at it, then back to his face trying to plead with my eyes that I didn't want to do this.

Damon was still holding out his wrist to me, and I slowly looked back from his face to the wrist over and over again. I don't know what inspired my thoughts to what I was about to do but I did ,even after the speech I just had about the blood bonding.

I lifted my own wrist and looked at it then looked at him. I held out my wrist to him as an offering, I drink his if he drinks mine. Why am I doing this again? I asked myself. He looked at my wrist then back to me and nodded. He shoved his wrist in my mouth. I could taste the wet rusted metallic liquid in my mouth.

At first it was horrendous then I got into likening it. He bit into my wrist then, there was a little pain when he did, I just sucked down his blood harder at that time. After what seamed like I was on cloud nine for years it stopped. I had stopped drinking his blood soon after he bit me. He didn't take to much I could tell. It was only a minute while the whole thing had taken place.

He looked at me with smoldering eyes, then leaned in and crashed his lips to mine. This time I didn't hesitate to kiss him back. I just did it. It felt so right when I did, there was this tingling sensation that took over me. I never wanted this to stop. His tongue traced my lips asking permission, and I let him in.

Abruptly he stopped and I opened my eyes just when Damon was bending over to pick me up. As he did so I wrapped my arm around his neck. He soon shifted my weight to one arm. He grabbed his glass of bourbon, downed it and set the glass back down on one of the many tables they had in their house. He replaced his hand back under my body and ran upstairs with his vampire speed to his room.

He kicked the door shut behind him, as he walked to his bed to lay me down. Damon had climbed on top of me and started to kiss me again, as if we had never stopped to come upstairs, when the kiss deepened.

One of his hands traveled down my side to land at the hem of my shirt. And the other was supporting his weight so he wasn't laying on me. My hands traveled up his sides to his shoulders, to end up tangling my fingers within his hair. The hand that was playing with the hem of my shirt slowly glided up my stomach to end at the rim of my bra. Then just as slowly he slid his hand down my side.

When we separated we both were panting for air. Even though I had done this with Stefan, something was missing. With Damon, it felt like the world could blow up right now and I'd be okay with it, as long as Damon was with me. I guess I'll have to tell Stefan about this.

"What are you thinking about so hard in your pretty little head of your kitten?" Damon said taking me out of my thoughts of Stefan.

I smiled and traced his face with my hand. "This."

"Us. That I'll have to tell Stefan about us."

He frowned "Of course she'll just run back to him." he muttered under his breath , about to get up. But I pulled him back down. I'm not sure if he knew I could hear him, so I answered him anyway. "No, I wont run back to him. I have to tell him that me and him are over, and that I'm with you now."

He smirked "You can tell him tomorrow." he said just before he crashed his lips to mine once more.

He trailed kisses down my cheeks to my jaw line down to my neck. My hands ran down his back to the hem of his shirt and started to pull it up over his head. He let me and did the same, removing my shirt. He tossed our shirts to the floor and started to unbutton my jeans. Once they were discarded, I moved to unbutton his jeans and slid them down his thighs to his ankles and tossed them. We started kissing again then he kissed down my jaw, to my neck, down to my collar bone. Kissing ever so gently down to the valley of my breasts, stopping at my bra to look up at me. Then continuing down my stomach to stop at the waistband of my underwear.

He came back up to kiss my lips again and played with the waistband with his fingers. As he did so, my hands ran down his chiseled stomach to his boxers. Damon's hand traveled to my back to unlatch my bra, he took it off and threw it to the ground with the rest of our clothes. I hooked my fingers inside his boxers and started to pull them off, he helped and tossed them. The only thing keeping our bodies apart was my underwear.

"Are you sure you want to do this? You can only have one of us. No going back to the other after this. No having both either." he said staring at me intently to see if I truly wanted this.

I did, I truly wanted to do this with Damon. I never put much thought to it, but I always had feelings for him.. I shook my head. "Yes, I'm sure." in my mind I finished 'Because I'm not Katherine, I can choose.' I didn't want to talk about her at the moment so I didn't say her name.

With that he kissed me passionately, then took that last article of clothing that was keeping us from being together.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>One Of Us<span>**

**Chapter 3**

When I woke up I rolled over to face Damon. As I did so I noticed his eyes were still closed so I figured he was still sleeping. He looked so peaceful and cute sleeping. I closed my eyes again, maybe to sleep just a little longer. It's still early and I don't have to be at school just yet.

"Why do you have a huge grin on your face kitten? Were you thinking about me?" My eyes opened quickly, to be met with his light blue eyes staring at me. I guess I hadn't noticed I was smiling. Why was I? And still was.

"Because I can, and wouldn't you like to know if I was thinking about you." I quipped back. With that he just kissed me and said "Well now you are. " then he rolled over to get out of bed. My hand quickly moved to my lips. Did Damon just kiss me?

I sat up, covering my self with blanket. "What are you doing?" I asked, confused as to why he was getting up. And why he kissed me.

"Getting food." he stated, while pulling a shirt over his head. Food, I thought. Of course, he's probably hungry and I tempt him of my blood. He's still keeping Bonnie's promise not to kill or hurt any humans for blood. He uses the blood bank for food. Oh, my gosh, I gave him my blood! Oh, no. Is that going to tempt him to drink from human victims again? Dang it. I hope not. I knew I shouldn't have. Why did I? I- I cant really remember why I had. But I do remember giving him my blood though. But why had I? I had gotten out of bed then to put clothes on, that Damon had given me. I looked at them, wait- there my clothes? How-?

"Were did you get these?"

"From Stefan's room." he said while pointing in the direction of his room. "Oh." was all I said, because I realized that I did keep some clothes in his room for occasions, when I didn't or couldn't go home. While I was In the shower and when I got out, I still couldn't figure out why I had given Damon my blood. Did I drink his? I'm pretty sure I did. It feels like I did. But I can't remember. But now that I think about it, I remember kissing Damon, me liking it, it leading us to his room, and so on. But why had I did all that? I love Stefan. Not Damon. I feel something for him but its not love, not yet. Not like how I love Stefan. Why had I not screamed or ran, or even yelled or hit Damon when I woke up? It felt right, but why had it felt right? I- I cant figure this out. Why cant I remember? Why do I feel like I should be with Damon?

* * *

><p>While I was descending the stairs, my brain had finally let me understand why I couldn't remember. Damon must have compelled me. My hand automatically moving to my neck were my vervaine necklace should be. And yet, it was there so, maybe he took it off to compel me. But my mind couldn't figure out if he did compel me, why had he?<p>

Walking in the kitchen to find food for myself, it smelled like a breakfast buffet in there.

"Finally you came down from your shower. I swear if you were in there any longer I was going to get you out myself." he had said adding the last of food to a piling plate of waffles, eggs, bacon, toast, and hash browns. I stared at it wide eyed. Is that all for me? I thought. "Is that- " I started but he finished. "All for you? Yes, I believe so. You are the only human in this house."

"Damon. I-I cant eat all of this. This is too much. Why are you even making me breakfast?" I asked not sure why he's bothering to. He never does.

"Because Kitten." he said pouring blood into a glass for him self.

"But why Damon?"

Walking towards me he said "Like I said. Your human you need to eat."

I shook my head "No, not about that." I got up to look at him. "About you compelling me."

"What are you talking about, kitten? I've never compelled you."

"You had to Damon! You said you would never do it, but you did! You lied!" I yelled, and not noticing that there were tears falling.

I didn't notice till he wrapped his arms around me that he had even moved. He tilted my head up and wiped away a stray tear. "What are you talking about kitten. Why are you crying? And why do you think I'm lying about not compelling you? I would never do that." He was staring at me now. And I him, trying to figure out if he's lying to me. But I couldn't tell.

I got out of his grasp, and started to walk away. I couldn't talk about this anymore at the moment. I needed to think.

"Were are you going, kitten?"

I stopped walking and turned around. "Why do you keep calling me kitten?"

"Because I can. What would you like me to call you instead kitten?" he offered his hand to me as if to take it but I stepped back. The look on his face when I stepped back, I cant even describe it. Besides that he looked truly hurt by my actions. His hand was still outstretched to me but I just stared at it. When I looked back at him, he withdrew his hand and turned to the counter and downed the blood that was in the glass and refilled it with some bourbon.

"I'm sorry for whatever I did or didn't do Damon. But I just… " I said shaking my head. "I cant remember anything. I'm sorry." and I walked away. I didn't like to leave him hurt like that but I had to see Stefan. I haven't seen how he's doing in a few days.

* * *

><p>As I reached the end of the hallway that led to the stairs that took me to the holding cell which held Stefan, I called out his name. "Stefan."<p>

"Stefan? Are you okay in there? I'm sorry I haven't came down lately." I finished taking the last step down the stairs.

"There's just been… some things going on and-"

I screamed! Upon reaching the cell I looked in and Stefan wasn't there. I opened the cell door and looked in to make sure. I ran out and up the stairs to tell Damon. As I stopped at the end of the hall to catch my breath, I noticed that Damon was still standing at the bar drinking.

"Damon!" I yelled. "Damon!" I said walking closer to him.

"Damon. Damn it listen to me. Stefan's gone!" I exclaimed. "Damon" I whispered. Yet there he still stood at the bar, back to me not even caring I'm here or talking at all. What's wrong with him? I need him. We need to find Stefan. And quick. But why is Damon ignoring me?

"Damon?" I said just above a whisper. I had reached him then and touched his shoulder. But he rolled his shoulder and my hand fell. "Damon, Stefan is gone. We need to go find him. Please help me." I pleaded. Please let him cooperate with me. He knows Stefan's condition and he knows that he could… I don't want to think about that but… he could hurt me or even kill me if he's not thinking strait.

"Why should I help you? You are just like her. Even though you said you wouldn't. You did. So, why should I?" he said before taking a sip of his bourbon.

What? What is he saying? I'm like her? Katherine. But I'm not. We are nothing alike. Without noticing I spoke. "What? Can not get into that now. Damon, Stefan is gone! He's missing. Your brother is gone. Damon please! You know I can't do this alone. You're the only one who can help."

He just stood there. What's wrong with him?

"He's your brother, please Damon." I tried to beg again while grabbing his arm this time. He slowly turned his face towards me, and looked at my hand that is still holding a firm grip on his arm.

"Let go of me." he said. The way he said it was like throwing daggers. So dark and to his old self. No emotion.

I was scared. I didn't want to lose him now, with everything going on. So, I shook my head and held on tighter. I wasn't gonna lose him!

"Elena!" Damon had yelled, but the way he said my name was like it was some disgusting thing. "Let. Go. Of. Me. Now." I shook my head again.

"Let go or I will make you let go. I'll break your fingers or your hand in general, then maybe if I feel like it I'll spare your life. So which is it? The easy way, where you let go, pain free. Or the hard way? With pain."

Damon would never hurt me. So naturally I shook my head yet again and held on tighter. I put as much force I could manage to hold on to him.

"Option B, I see." he said sinisterly.

Then he grabbed my hand and slowly pried my fingers off his arm. I had, had dug my fingers as far into him as I could, but it was no use to Damon.

His hand that was gripping mine was rapidly applying presser. It was almost to the point where I couldn't stand it anymore.

"Damon, let go. Please, your hurting me." I begged. "Damon it hurts. Please let go." I tried to get my hand free but it wasn't working. It hurt so bad. I knew my hand was about to break. And Damon was just staring at me, hurting me. Watching me in pain. All of a sudden he let go, then pushed me. I fell hard on the floor with a loud thud! Boy did it hurt. I was in pain and shock so I just laid there starring at him. How could he do this to me?

After he had pushed me, he had turned around to continue drinking his bourbon. But after a few minutes of pain and lying there on the floor, I realized that I needed to get up and that I needed a plan.

I tried to get up, but had fell back down. The hand I used to prop myself up was definitely broken, and it was the hand Damon had broken, not the fall. But my back was sure pain though. At least I hadn't hit anything on my way down, and cut myself. Blood. That's it. Maybe I could cut myself and then maybe Damon will snap out if whatever he's in. And if Stefan is in the area he would smell it and come which would cause Damon to save me from Stefan. I quickly glanced around to find something close. But to no avail. Everything was either high up, (which means I have to stand up.) or it was in another room. Either way I have to get up. _Come on Elena. You need to do this. _I tried to in courage myself. A look to my left and there was a half sized table I could use to help to get up. I slowly, painfully scooted closer to the table. With one broken hand and the other arm in pain from trying to brake my fall was making it really difficult to get up. But after a few failed attempts I had gotten up.

Once I stood up a sharp pain ran through me like wild fire. I wanted to lay back on the floor again to make it stop, but I didn't. This was more important. I _needed _Damon. Not just because I needed him. I needed him to help me find Stefan.

Stumbling away to find something sharp, I had almost fell four times in the matter of ten feet. I was hurting all over but I _needed _to do this.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sooo? how do you like it? I hope you do like it. And Please, Please, leave reviews!<br>**


	5. Chapter 4 Damon

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries. **But it would be really cool if i did!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 -Damon-<strong>

….. While Elena is looking for something sharp …..

* * *

><p>Damon stood there still drinking his bourbon. He heard Elena trying to get up off the floor, but had no desire to help her. She needed a little pain in her life. He had thought. He also heard the gasp she gave when she realized her hand was broken. Then her scooting across the floor, getting up, and stumbling down towards the kitchen. After that he stopped listening to her. He didn't care what she was doing. He guessed she was going to get ice for her hand to stop the swelling. But he could care less at the moment.<p>

Then he realized that even if he didn't care, he will always care. Swirling the remaining few sips left, Damon was debating whether to go help her or leave her. He really did care for her. He couldn't even believe what he had done. He had hurt her. Not just mentally but physically too. The nice Damon had come back and remembered what Elena had said to him.

"_I'm sorry for whatever I did or didn't do Damon. But I just."_ He even remembered hearing her shake her head. Then she continued. _"I can't remember anything. I'm sorry."_ Then he had heard her walk away.

She couldn't remember? She couldn't remember what had happened. And I had been an ass about it. Calling her Katherine. He was thinking.

He downed what was remaining in the glass, set it down to go to Elena. When he turned around someone had shoved a stake strait in his stomach.

He stumbled and fell. His attacker had then shoved yet another stake in him. This one was sitting right next to his heart. And he was immobile. Not only was he staked but the staked were covered in vervaine.

He had noticed then that his attacker was wearing gloves. At the same moment they heard a crash in the other room, and the attacker Damon hadn't seen his face but knew was a vampire had vanished out the door. Then everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry its <span>really<span> short just wanted to get Damon's part out there to tell you what was going on with Damon as Elena was gone. Poor Damon though. :(  
><strong>

**Reviews Please!  
><strong>


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries.** Though i would love to.

* * *

><p><em>Back to Elena pov<em>**  
><strong>

**Chapter 5**

I had Stumbled my way to the kitchen and was searching for a knife. I had heard a noise in the parlor where Damon was, but I figured it was just him. He could be mad and broken something. But I have no idea.

As I was searching I tripped and a drawer full of knifes I just opened went all crashing to the ground. I bent down, grabbed a chef's knife and stumbled my way back to where Damon was. All the while I was hoping he was still where I saw and left him last.

As I reached the parlor where Damon should be, I noticed that I couldn't see him. I was about to start panicking. When I got closer I was still looking, hoping maybe he was laying on the couch or something. But what I didn't expect was to see him on the ground.

I ran as fast and as hard as I could but my still aching back was making it a little hard. But I pushed myself. As I saw him, I fell to the floor in full panic attack. Damon was staked. Twice for that matter.

"Damon? Can you hear me?" my voice was wavering. He's staked Elena! He's probably dead dead now. There's nothing you can do. I was crying now. There _is _nothing I can do now. Or? I had got a smart idea. Well two really.

I reached down and grabbed the stake that was sticking out of his stomach. With my broken hand I shakily reached and touched Damon's face. At that moment I saw him twitch. I knew somewhere inside that he wasn't dead dead. Even if he did hate me at the moment, he would never leave me without a fight.

With his eyes still closed he said "Elena?" his voice was horse and scratchy.

"Damon. Yes, its me. Is.. is there anything I can do?" i stuttered quietly. Still wondering if his attacker was still here or not.

"P… pull it out." And with a firm grasped I pulled the stake out. But Damon didn't even move or anything when it was out.

"The…. Other….. one. Take it ….. out. Hurry…. Cover-ed…in verv."

"Oh my god. Damon I'm so sorry. It's covered in vervaine. Hold on, ill try to get it." i said it so fast that I wondered if he understood what I said.

My hand grasped the last stake and pulled. I threw it to the ground and shoved my wrist to his mouth.

"Damon, drink. You need it. Please." He was moving his head to avoid my wrist.

"Damon, come on. Damn it don't be stubborn. Just bite my wrist."

"N...o." he stated.

"Just do it, damn it." I yelled. But he still refused.

I looked down to were i had set the knife. I grabbed it and slit my wrist.

"Damon, come on... just.. drink." I said as i shoved my now bleeding wrist in his mouth. He still refused by slightly shaking his head back and forth. I wrapped my arm around his head so he couldn't move and had to drink my blood.

After a minute or so his eyes opened and his hands went to my arm. His grasp was firm but he just held on to my wrist so he could still drink.

At that moment i noticed his eyes turned red and the blueish black veins came. His grasp got tighter and I tried to move but his other arm was wrapped around me so I wouldn't move. I tried to push him away to stop him. I even tried begging him, but nothing worked.

He sat up then and the next thing I knew was that I felt his fangs go into my neck. I screamed, and pushed and shoved, but nothing was working. I soon felt to weak to do anything. I can't fight anymore, I told myself. Just let the monster finish me off. And as far as I knew he did because everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry its kinda short again. <strong>

Please Review...


	7. Chapter 6

****Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries.** **

Blah blah blah.

Though i would love to. But sadly I don't. :(

Translation for some of the sayings are at the bottom of the page.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

"Elena. Can you hear me? Please wake up."

Hmm…. Stefan? Is that Stefan talking to me? Oh I hope so. Maybe this has been a huge nightmare and I'm finally walking up from it. And Stefan never left. I never did anything with… with Damon. Oh and well I hope it was all just a dream.

"Elena, please… wake up."

He sounded so hurt. My angels voice is all breaking up. Is he crying? No, he's just upset that I haven't woken up yet. And he sounds scared and worried. Why? Why is he worried and scared? What happened that he would be like this. But that's Stefan though, always worried about my well-being.

* * *

><p>With my eyes still shut, I tried to open my mouth and tell Stefan it was okay and to stop worrying. But when I tried I couldn't move. My mouth shut like my lips were glued shut. I went to open my eyes but I couldn't even do that. What's going on?<p>

As I tried to move my hand but of course I couldn't. I felt someone's hand grab mine. I bet it was Stefan's, but why can I feel things but not move myself? What is going on?

Ahhh! I screamed in my mind, since I can't really scream, cuz I can't move. At that point Stefan's hand left mine. No, please come back.

After a few minutes I guess I heard a crash really close. If I was awake, alive, not in a coma like state I would of jumped but I can't. What was that though.

* * *

><p>I felt someone grab my wrist, but I also felt another hand on my cheek. The other hand that was on my wrist left and had moved to my other cheek. I heard someone mumbling but I couldn't tell what they were saying. Come to think about it I can't tell who's voice that is.<p>

There was a second person, but they were speaking in hush tones. I could barely make out what they were saying.

"We need to hurry. The doppelgänger's boyfriend is going to come back soon. And we need the information. And I need to re compel her."

"I know I'm working on it, miss Kath-"

"Don't say names, you moron. She can hear you. **Глупавите магьосници трябва да учат за да държат устите им затворени. Когато аз съм завършен аз ще го убия**."

"**Двойникът ще бъде мой.**"

What the heck? Doppelgänger? Boyfriend? Information? Compel? They were all swimming around in my head. What did it all mean?

Doppelgänger, as in me. Me the doppelgänger to, to, Katherine.

Boyfriend, as in Stefan, right? But when she said boyfriend, it sounded mockingly like she was referring to someone who likes me. Like, like…. Damon.

Information on what? For what? And why do they need me?

Compel. Why would they need to re-compel me? But then they would have done it already. And they need to re-do it, but why? And when was the first time?

The man holding me, murmuring words I don't know. He started to say her name. What was it? Kath? That's what he started to say before she cut him off. Before she yelled at him then started to say things in a language I don't know. Kath, as in Katherine.

That's when my eyes opened and I was staring at myself. But myself with curly hair, and an evil grin on my face, her face. But of course it wasn't me. It was Katherine! But all I could do was stare at her. I still couldn't move. I saw her lips moving, but I wasn't paying attention to what she was saying. I was just staring at her. She stopped talking then and that evil grin came back and that's when my eyes slowly closed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yeah sorry about them being short and all. Ill try to make them longer next time. I just wanted you to know what was going on with Elena while in her coma like state.<br>**

**You know the drill, Review, review, review... any criticism good or bad or whatever is welcome. I love to hear what you have to say!**

**P.s. if any of you do speak Bulgarian and my translation is wrong, just let me know ill change it. Lol, i dont speak it so yeah, sorry if its wrong or whatever.  
><strong>

*Translation, Below... vvvvv

-Stupid witches need to learn to keep their mouths shut.(what i said) "**Глупавите магьосници трябва да учат за да държат устите им затворени**."(in Bulgarian) The stupid sorcerers have to keep their mouths closed. (Bulgarian translation)-

-When I am finished I will kill him. "**Когато аз съм завършен аз ще го убия**."-

-The doppelganger will be mine. "**Двойникът ще бъде мой.**" The double will be mine.-


	8. Chapter 7

****Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries.** **

Blah blah blah. But who wouldn't want to own Ian? Though i would love to. But sadly I don't. :( The characters and everything belong to L.J. Smith and the CW, I only own the plot, sadly.

**AN: So, since I finished this chapter today, well really wrote the whole thing today, I decided that I'll give it to you today. Instead of having to make you wait like another week or so longer. With that... here you go. A little present from me.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

I woke to a noise. But I don't know what exactly what it was. I stretched but I felt so sore. What happened to me? Where am I? I looked around and it looked like the living room at the Boarding House. Why am I here? And why was I asleep on the couch. I went to get up, but a sharp pain ran through me, and I laid back down.

I'm not sure when, but I guess I had fallen back asleep. Because I had felt someone pick me up and start walking. Barely being jostled till I had felt a soft surface under me.

"I'm sorry Elena." I heard someone say, before the darkness took over again.

When I woke up for the untinth time, I scanned the room. I sat up and, noticed I was in a bed. The setting seemed familiar, but I don't know why. The room had a big window that let in a lot of light. It seemed close to about midday, by the looks of it. How long was I out? And where is this room, and more importantly who's room is it?

I tossed the covers off and slid my legs off the bed. I stood there looking down at my attire.

I wasn't wearing the same thing I last remember. I was now wearing a shirt and boxers. Umm…. Who's clothes are these, and why am I wearing them? Where are my clothes? As I started walking around the room, I had noticed three different doors. One looked more like a closet, and the other two looked almost the same. The only difference was that one was closer to the huge window and the other was closer to the bed. I had a feeling, no I knew that the one next to the bed was the door to exit this room. But how was I so sure that, that was the one. I would have only known if I had been in this room before. But I haven't. Have I?

Then it came to me. Yes, I have been in this room. I've been in here with Damon. This is the room I woke up in the other day. The day that I found Stefan gone. The day that I thought that Damon had compelled me. The day that I found Damon on the ground staked. And the day that, that…. What else had happened that day? Something had, had to happen. Maybe that's why I can't really remember what happened.

* * *

><p>After confirming that, I did know that the door by the window was to the bathroom. A huge, beautiful bathroom at that. And the door by the bed was the exit, I walked out. Down the hallway and passed Stefan's room. The door was open, but I didn't dare to go in. Just glancing in then continuing to the stairs, and descending them.<p>

Something felt wrong as I was descending the stairs. Something didn't feel right. It was almost painful but I couldn't tell why. Or more importantly why I was feeling like this. All I knew was that I needed to see Damon. He has to know what had happened, and why I can't recall the rest of that day. Or why I was in his clothes. I had assumed that they were his by the fact that I woke up in his room.

Walking around the house, calling his name, nothing. I couldn't find him. He didn't even come when I called. What is going on here?

As I got to the foyer I had noticed someone lying on the floor. Who could be laying on the ground. Maybe it was Damon passed out or something. Who knew. But as I got closer I noticed that it wasn't Damon. But instead it was Alaric. What? Why is he….. What is going on here?

"Ric? Can you hear me?" I asked him. Kneeling down beside him, I checked for a pulse. None. Shit. He… he's dead. What the heck happened? I keep asking myself that. But really something was going on here and I don't know what it is. Or who might be doing this. Or anything. I'm in the dark here. Then just as I was about to get up, also on the brink of crying, cuz Ric's dead, I remembered that he has that ring. So frantically I went to see if he was wearing it. And thankfully, he was. So he should be waking up anytime now. But it only protects you if you die form a supernatural being. What if he died by a human? But at what chance would that happen? I mean it could, but how likely is it that Alaric died on his way here by a human. Not so likely. So, it must have been a vampire. Well anything really, except for a human. The only logical thing, that I can think of at this moment is a vampire. But why did they kill Ric? And not me? And where is Damon.

* * *

><p>Sitting there waiting for someone to come back to life, really is boring. The only thing I could do was, just sit there and wait. Not something I recommend for anyone. Just sitting there, hoping, praying, for him to come to. Not only was I just wasting time, but who knew if Ric's attacker was still in the house. And Damon. Where was that vampire?<p>

Sitting and waiting, sitting and waiting, sitting and waiting, nothing. _How long have I been wasting time_, hoping that he's gonna get up anytime soon. Oh, it better be soon. The thoughts running through my mind, aren't the best things. Alaric, really is dead. Damon is gone, someone could have him. They could be torturing him for all I knew. And what, I'm sitting here waiting for Ric to come back from the dead. _How long do these things take?_ Not too long, I hope.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw movement. Was I hallucinating or did Ric's finger, really just twitch? Staring more closely now. Yes, it was him. His fingers twitched again. Then, just then, I saw him take in a breath. Even though he's laying on his stomach, you can still see if someone's breathing or not.

I scooted closer, "Ric?" he didn't respond. "Ric, its Elena. Can you hear me?" placing my hand on his shoulder he flipped over startled and started to scoot away from me.

"Ric, its only me. I'm not gonna hurt you." I said, raising my hands, palms out. He just stared at me. It seemed like he was trying to figure everything out. Letting out a deep breath, "What, what happened?" he asked.

Releasing a breath, that I didn't know I was holding and spoke. "Well, I'm not completely sure." I shook my head. "I woke up, confused as to why I was in Damon's room. Then, well, I tried looking for him. That's when I came upon you. You, you were dead Ric."

He seemed kind of out of it, and I wondered if he was okay. But I saw him frantically looking around the room. Not sure as to why he is doing that, I guess maybe he is wondering if his attacker is still here, or if he thinks I was lying about Damon not being here. "I don't think it's safe here." He said trying to get up. I stood up and helped him. He seemed a little off balanced, so I put his arm around my shoulders, and mine around his waist. After supporting him and walking out the front door, he had dug in his pocket and handed me the keys to his SUV. I guess I hadn't noticed, or even remember a seeing a cloud out of Damon's window in his room. But it was now raining. Not some light rain either. Hitting the unlock button and helping Alaric into the passenger seat, then running to the other side to let myself in. Even the short little walk to Alaric's car, helping him in, and getting myself in the car had ended in me being soaking wet.

* * *

><p>The drive to my house was quiet. I was worrying about everything, and Alaric was just sitting there. He almost looked like he was in a catatonic state. I didn't want to bug him just yet with all my questions.<p>

Pulling up to my house I noticed a light on in the living room. At least someone was home. I just hope it's not Jenna. She doesn't know anything about the whole vampire thing. But Jeremy, well he knows. You ask, well why couldn't Jeremy help out with the whole vampires are after me thing. See well, he's only human and he's my brother. We don't need him to get him involved, and I sure as hell don't want anything to happen to him.

Walking up to the front door with Alaric at my side. Arm slung over me, and me still supporting him a opened the front door. Startling Jeremy, by the door being slammed opened. He jumped up and ran to help me. "What happened?" He asked.

"I died." Alaric said all monotone and serious.

Jeremy had helped me set Alaric on the couch, then ran and grabbed some blankets for us. Upon coming back he said, "Uh, nice outfit, you got there sis." laughing.

I looked down, and realized that I was still wearing Damon's clothes. "I guess you had a lot of fun with Damon I see." He couldn't stop laughing. I guess he thought that this was the funniest thing he ever saw. I smacked him. "Hey!"

"It's not what you think. Nothing happened, Jer." He just shook his head, "Sure nothing happened. You were gone for three days, and when you come back. You're wearing Damon's clothes. Yeah right 'Lena, nothing happened." He said rolling his eyes. But all I heard was three days. I was gone for three days! _How long had I been asleep?_ Or whatever that was. I turned to him "Jer-" but he wasn't there when I turned around to talk to him. But soon came back with two cups of nice hot coffee. "Thanks" I'll ask him about this three days thing when I'm done harassing Alaric with the questions that are plaguing my mind.

"What happened? Why were you at the Boarding House?" I asked him. I wanted to know why he was there. And I also wanted to see if he was there when Damon had gone missing. Or more importantly I wanted to know if he saw who his attacker was.

"I came over because Damon had called me and asked me to come over and watch you. He didn't say why, or anything. Just that I had to go over there. It sounded urgent, so if Damon, really needs me for something, that seemed important, I'm there." He finished shaking his head, propping his arms on his knees and covering his face with his hands.

What had Damon needed him for so badly? And why did he have to watch me? I'll ask him that later. I had to ask if he saw his attacker, and if he saw Damon when he got there. "Did you see Damon? When you got there, I mean." I said while wrapping the blanket closer around me and taking a sip of the coffee Jeremy had gotten me. He shook his head. "No, I didn't. And I know what you're going to ask next." He mumbled in his hands.

"If you know what I'm going to ask next then, tell me." Just then there was a knock at the door. "Jeremy, can you get that."

"Yeah, I guess." He said getting up and walking to the door.

"It was-" and he was cut off by Jeremy.

"Isobel!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Dun, dun, dunnnn... Why oh why is Isobel at the Gilbert house? And what name was Alaric going to say? Before Jeremy interrupted him?<strong>

**Oh, and your probably wondering if whats up with Elena? Damon drained her, she had vampire blood in her system, she should have been in transition. Well... to answer you without giving to much away, I'll just say that no she is not in transition. Now you all have more questions plaguing your mind...  
><strong>

** See... I told you it was gonna be longer. Well hope you like it of course. And you know the drill, review, review, review. Good, bad, whatever. Always want to hear what you got to say.  
><strong>

**Also thanks to those that have reviewed, added to fav, and alert, etc, etc.**


	9. Chapter 8

****Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries.** **

Blah blah blah. But who wouldn't want to own Ian? Though i would love to. But sadly I don't. :( The characters and everything belong to L.J. Smith and the CW, I only own the plot, sadly.

* * *

><p><strong>Previously:<strong>

"Did you see Damon? When you got there, I mean." "No, I didn't. And I know what you're going to ask next." He mumbled in his hands. "If you know what I'm going to ask next then, tell me." Just then there was a knock at the door. "Jeremy, can you get that." "Yeah, I guess." He said getting up and walking to the door. "It was-" and he was cut off by Jeremy. "Isobel!"

**Chapter 8**

"Isobel!" Jeremy stated.

My head jerked up at that name. Isobel, what is she doing here. I looked at Alaric, and he had the same expression on that I had. The what-is-she-doing-here look.

"Ah, Jeremy. The brother. Get your sister." She said sweetly.

"No, I won't. Now what do you want?" he asked her.

"Now you shouldn't have done that." I could image her shaking her head, giving him that look.

"Elena! Elena, I know you're in there. I can hear you. So get out here!" she yelled at me.

I looked at Alaric. Should I go to the door? But if I don't she could hurt Jer.

I got up, and walked to the front door. There she stood with her arms crossed over her chest. When she saw me, a smile spread across her face.

"What do you want?" I asked her.

Tilting her head, "What? I can't come and see how my daughter is doing?"

"I'm not your daughter!" I stated. I never saw her as my mother. She will never be my mother. I noticed that Jeremy was standing a little too close to her for my comfort. Even though she can't enter, she could still grab Jer. I didn't like that. She followed my gaze, then after a few seconds she must have knew what I was thinking. 'Cause in a blink of an eye she had Jeremy in her grasp.

"Jer! Let him go Isobel!" I yelled at her.

He tried to escape her grasp but he couldn't. He couldn't even talk. She had covered his mouth with her hand.

"If you want your dear little brother back, I suggest you come to my place alone. I'll text you later Elena." And with that she ran off. With my brother.

What am I going to do?

What am I going to do? She has my brother. Damon and Stefan are gone. She wants me to go to her alone. But what about Alaric? What am I going to do? What am I going to do? What am I going to do? That's all that was going through my head.

Realizing that I was still standing at the door with it open, I quickly shut it and went back to sit with Ric.

"Elena? Are you okay?" he asked.

I didn't answer. I don't know if I'm okay or not.

"We'll think of something to get Jeremy back." He said.

Jeremy. That evil witch has my brother. She could also have Damon and Stefan. But how are we, I mean how am I going to get them back. She said I had to go alone. But where? And I don't even have my phone. I believe it's still at the boarding house, with my clothes.

* * *

><p>After planning, and planning we finally came up with an okay plan to get Jer back. We would stock up on Ric's stakes, and vervain bombs and such. I would wait till Isobel's text, to know where I needed to go to get there. The plan is for me to walk in and get Jeremy. If any vampires are around I have to stake them. While I either have Jeremy or looking for him, Alaric will be entering the back and doing the same. Once we have Jer, we leave.<p>

I was so caught up in the moment to get Jeremy back that I was walking out the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Alaric asked.

I stopped and looked at him. "To get Jer. Come on we have to hurry." I gestured.

"Like that?" he pointed.

"Like what?" I asked. I looked down and realized I was still wearing Damon's clothes. "Oh, umm… no, I'll go change." And I ran upstairs.

* * *

><p>After changing we headed to Alaric's house. We gathered the things we needed and started to head to the boarding house.<p>

A thought got to me and I wondered if it would work. Looking out the window I told Alaric to stop the car. He did, but questioned me. I told him that I might be able to have another person help us. He seemed okay with it. So I walked up the steps to the door.

I knocked at the door hoping someone was home. Someone was cause the door opened.

"Elena? What are you doing here?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: dun...dun...dunn... Poor Jeremy, he is always geting in the way of things. Hmm... who's house could Elena have gone too? Who would help them get Jeremy?<br>**

Thanks to those that have reviewed, added to fav, and alert, etc, etc.


	10. Chapter 9 Jeremy

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries. **

Blah blah blah. Though i would love to. But sadly I don't. :( The characters and everything belong to L.J. Smith and the CW, I only own the plot, sadly.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 -Jeremy-<strong>

After I was taken by that stupid vampire that calls Elena her _mother_. She didn't treat me like I thought that she would. With the whole torture and all. But no, nothing. She grabbed me, ran to a car that was down the street, and drove off. Only taping my mouth shut and tying my hands in rope. That was all she did to me, surprisingly. Then she took me to some house. It looked like an expensive foreclosed house. Walked me in, and sat me down in some room.

That's where I am now. Just sitting here, hands still tied, and mouth still taped.

Why the hell did she take me anyways? It's not like I know anything. Okay, well maybe I know some things, but not everything. Elena doesn't seem to want me to be involved. Though, not saying that I want to, cause I really don't want to deal with all her vampire issues, but it would be nice to help her out some. I've been trying to get Bonnie to talk to Elena. But no, she doesn't want to be involved. Blah, blah, blah. Every time I ask her to, she's like no. Then I ask her a few days later, no. Do you know how irritating it is to keep asking your girlfriend to talk to your sister, her ex-best friend? Well, I'm sure you don't. Wait? Why am I even talking to myself? That's just stupid.

* * *

><p>"…With you being her father, you should be the one to get her. At least she somewhat likes you John. You the "<em>Uncle<em>" that has been there for her, you could get her so we can finish this stupid thing. And then we won't have to be their little puppets anymore."

What is she talking about? John? My uncle being Elena's father? What the hell? How come I didn't know about this? Does she know about this? If she does, how come she didn't tell me? What the hell is going on here?

"Isobel, you know she hates me as much as she hates you. Is that why you brought Jeremy here? To lure her here?"

"Maybe. You know, how much she cares for him. She has to come and get him. We have all the people she loves. Well, most of them. Just the important ones. Like the little brother and the Salvatore's. I told her to keep away from them."

"That we do. It really is a brilliant plan."

What. The. Hell? Do they know that I'm in here? Should they really be talking about their _plans_ that they have. But why do they need Elena? Though they should continue there talking so I can know what their gonna do. Wait did they say that they had the Salvatore's? As in, both of them? As in, Stefan _and _Damon! As in now, she only has help of the history teacher? That can die and come back to life with his magic ring. Dang. Poor 'Lena. She really is in a lot of trouble. I wonder if she knows that they have Stefan and Damon.

"Where are you keeping Jeremy?"

"In the other room."

"In there? You have him in there. Are you insane? You do know that he can hear us?"

"Oh, I know. But John dear, it's okay."

"Okay? How can it be okay? He now knows everything."

"Not everything."

"Who was that?"

"Who are you? And what are you doing in my house?"

Who was that third person talking? It almost sounded like Elena? That can't be right. She wouldn't be here that fast. John asked who it was, and that bitch who took me asked why she was in her house. But it sounded like Elena. How could one sound like someone without them being that person? They seem like they don't know who it was. Maybe it wasn't Elena. Maybe my imagination is just running wild. Maybe its cause I know the only way I'm getting out of here is if Elena comes and gets me.

"Katherine! How are you? I haven't seen you in a while."

"Isobel."

"Katherine."

"Oh, John Gilbert. How are your lovely niece and nephew? Or should I say daughter and nephew? Have you told her? Or him?"

"N-no. He does not know."

"Oh, but he knows now."

Katherine? Who is this Katherine? Is that footsteps? Yeah, and there getting closer. They're coming in here. Greeaattt!

Looking up I notice that stupid bitch vampire walk in then my uncle. She had a stupid smile on her face. I wish I could just punch the living shit out of her, and wipe that stupid grin off her face. When I get out of this I'll stake her ass. Uncle John looked; well he seemed a little scared. Scared of this Katherine chick? Pansy. I thought he was all must kill all vampire thing. Now he's working with one? What the hell. Then she walked in. Katherine. What no. That's Elena. Why are they calling her Katherine? That's my sister!

"Jeremy Gilbert. Never liked your ancestors. They tried to kill me. Hope you are different. Your sister is. Though, she is after all, my great, great, however many, granddaughter. Didn't know that did you?" said my sister look-a-like.

How in the hell does she look exactly like Elena? And how does she know my ancestors, and me?

"Katherine, my dear, you don't need to waste your time with him. What is it that brings you here?" the vampire said.

She looked at her, then ran at her in a blink of an eye and had her pined to the wall, behind her.

What! My sister-look-a-like is a vampire? That would explain the knowing the ancestor thing.

"I will do what I want, when I want! Do you hear me? I can take you out in an instant. I have centuries over you." She snarled at her.

The vampire just slightly nodded.

Katherine released her grasp from around her neck. The vampire just stood there. Staring at her. The next thing I knew she had her thrown across the room. Turning towards John she slowly walked to him.

"K-Katherine, please. You know I'll just come back."

"Not if you don't have your ring John."

"You wouldn't."

"Oh, but I would. I don't like you. You're a Gilbert. And that menacing ring of yours needs to either be destroyed or given to someone else in need of it." She held her hand out to him. "Give it to me, or ill cut it off."

I do not want to get on her bad side. I wonder what they did to make her mad? But how the hell does she look like Elena though? They look exactly alike. It's kind of creepy. It's like she has an identical twin.

At that moment she threw John across the room raced over there and took the ring from him. Does he have the same kind of ring Alaric wears? That brings you back from the dead?

I saw Isobel out of the corner of my eye, get up and run out the house. What a coward. Looking back up, the vampire twin was standing in front of me.

"I don't personally like you that much, given your blood line. But here, you need this." And she placed the ring on my finger. Okay that is weird. She doesn't like me, but she's helping me.

I tried to tell her to break me loose but all that came was a mumble from the tape. She looked at me, then shook her head.

"Can't help you. That would defeat the purpose of my plan." She grinned.

We both saw and watched John get up and leave.

She didn't even go after them.

What is she going to do to me?


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries. **

Blah blah blah. Though i would love to. But sadly I don't. :( The characters and everything belong to L.J. Smith and the CW, I only own the plot, sadly.

**AN: Did anyone notice Jeremy's slip in the last chapter?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<br>**

_"Elena? What are you doing here?"_ (previously)

"Bonnie, I know you might hate me, or whatever but I'm putting that all past me. you have to help me!" I pleaded. I hope that Bonnie forgives me, and helps me.

"Elena, what's wrong. Here, come on inside." She said stepping away to let me in.

I shook my head. "I can't, Alaric's waiting for me." I said pointing towards his car.

"Oh. Tell me what's wrong."

"It's Jer." She had a worried look when I said it was Jer.

"What's wrong with him?"

"There's nothing wrong with him, Bonnie. It's that he's gone. Isobel came and took him. She took him because he was there next to me." Oh, Jeremy, I hope you're okay.

She had a serious look that came upon her face. "What do you need me to do?"

I couldn't think of anything to say. I don't know what she can do? All I wanted was for her to help. Maybe she would have came up with a plan of her own. I don't know.

"Why did she take him? Do you know why? Were you there? Elena? Are you listing to me?" she waved her hand in front of my face. I nodded

"Yes, I was there. I… I don't know why she took him. She just showed up at my house, Jer answered the door. She wanted me, I came to the door. I noticed Jer was standing close to her, between me and her by the door. She noticed, and then grabbed him. Told me that if I wanted him back, I had to go to her alone. Please, Bonnie help me get him back."

She nodded, and all she said was "Let me get my grimoire." And she ran inside then came back a few minutes later. We then headed to Alaric's car.

* * *

><p>After we arrived to the Boarding House, I ran upstairs leaving Bonnie and Alaric downstairs to discuss what we will be doing. Opening the door to Damon's room, I franticly searched for my clothes. Hoping that my phone will be with them. Though I did not find them. Where did Damon put my clothes?<p>

What was that noise? Wait, it sort of sounds like a vibrating sound. Ah, my phone! Following the sound, I had found my phone on the floor by the nightstand. Looking at it, I noticed that I had a few missed calls, some voice mails, and a few texts. Jeremy called, Caroline called and left a few voice mails and texts, Jenna called and left a voice mail, then a blocked number called, it left a voice mail. And I also got a text from some number. Maybe it was Isobel?

Finishing with checking everything, apparently, Jenna is gone on a school trip, Caroline is with Tyler now, and they are having a party. The blocked number was from my favorite person, Katherine. Not. According to her, she knows where Stefan and Damon are. But I have to see her, in order to find out where they are. And the number that text me, had sent an address. I think it was Isobel. But it said it was sent a few minutes ago. So then it must be from Isobel.

"Guys, I got an address." I called to them, as I was walking into the room that they were in.

"Does that address of yours, come with a city name, or a state name?" Alaric stated questionly.

"No, why? Wouldn't it just be somewhere here?" Why is he staring at me like I'm clueless? But then this is Isobel we are talking about. She could have easily taken him somewhere else. But where? And they're staring at me again, but I know that look. It's the I-know-where-but-you-don't look.

"So, I gather you know where he is." I stated.

They nodded their heads yes. "We do know." Alaric said.

"Elena, she took Jeremy to North Carolina." Said Bonnie.

She what! She, she, she took him to North Carolina? Why would she do that? I know it's the state under us, but still. "What." Taking a few moments I continued. "Isobel took my brother to North Carolina, and I have an address, but we still need a city name. And how did you know what state he's in?" I rambled on. But a little too fast, I'm not sure if they got all that.

"Bonnie did a locator spell" "I did a locator spell" they said together. But Bonnie continued. "and you should know by now that if I know what state he's in, I know what city he's in. Or at least know what city he's close to."

"Right. Sorry, bout that. I've just been through so much lately I forgot. Sorry Bonnie."

"I know." She said. Wait, how does she know? "How do you know, Bonnie?"

She looked like she said too much, but also guilty about something. "Bonnie?" I said again. "How do you know?" I looked at Alaric, maybe he informed her? He just shook his head no, like I didn't say anything. "Bonnie!"

"I'm dating your brother." She said it so quietly I barely caught that. I'm, brother was all I got. "What?" I asked.

"I'm dating your brother." She said louder, and more confidently.

What? She's dating my brother. Jeremy and Bonnie are together? How come I did not know about this?

"I'm sorry Elena. I hope that's okay. It's my fault you don't know. I told him not to tell you. I wasn't sure how you would take it."

"Well, I am a little shocked. But ultimately, I'm really happy for you guys." I said smiling.

"Oh, I'm so glad Elena. I thought that you would hate the idea, because we were in a fight and not talking to each other." she said honestly.

"It's fine. Just don't break his heart, Bonnie. You know what happened with Vicki and Anna."

"I won't. I promise."

"Do you really like him? I mean it's my brother. How long has this been going on?" I smiled. I'm so happy that they are together. But still it is a little weird, my best friend and my little brother.

"I really do like him, and for a little while now." she smiled. "Maybe like, okay fine a few months now." she blushed.

I just kept smiling and shook my head.

"I hate to break this little thing, whatever this is up. But we do need to leave and get the person of topic, you know?" Alaric said.

We both nodded and we all left to go to North Carolina to find Jeremy.

I wonder where my _"mother"_ had taken Jeremy. I know I have an address, and I know that Bonnie did a locator spell, but I still don't know where exactly we are going. "Where are we going exactly?" I asked, from the back seat of Alaric's car.

"We're going to Reidsville." Alaric said for the driver's seat.

Hmmm… isn't that like almost a three hour drive? Well now, since we've been driving for what seems like forty-five minutes, I guess that it would only be about two more hours, give or take. _Oh, so much fun._ I thought sarcastically.

* * *

><p>On this long drive we have ahead of us, I realized that now I have a whole lot of time to think about things. Things like; Damon, Stefan, Katherine, Isobel. And probably many more. Oh, and Bonnie and Jeremy together, and then there's Caroline and Tyler. So, the question now is where do I begin?<p>

Gazing out the window, I watched as cars, trees, houses, and fields of over grown grass go by. Then I saw an old looking barn, and field. It took me back to when Damon had saved me from my car accident. When he had taken me to Georgia. After that thought, all I could think about was Damon. How come this keeps happening to me? Why is it lately, that all I seem to be thinking about is Damon. Damon did this, Damon did that. Damon, Damon, Damon. What about Stefan? He's the one that I love. Though he is the one that started this whole Damon thing. It is his brother. He brought him here. He's the one that can't control his blood lust. That made me have to be around Damon so much. But, Damon can.

See there I go again, thinking about Damon.

"Elena?" Bonnie called to me, breaking me out of those thoughts of Damon.

"Yeah." I said looking up at her.

She had a quizzical look upon her face, "Why do you keep mumbling Damon's name?" she asked.

Crap. Was I really saying his name out loud? "I, uh," how can I not know what to tell her? She's just looking at me waiting for an explanation. I quickly turned to look out the window again. I saw her out of the corner of my eye, roll her eyes and turn back to her seat.

Seriously, why am I still thinking about Damon? Then it came to me, like a big fat slap in the face. When I was writing in my journal, I left to go get ready to go over to the Boarding House, Damon was there. But so was someone else. He didn't know. I didn't know. Not till now. But how could I of not known till now?


End file.
